


" fuck you. "

by megumikun



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), Haikyuu!!, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Dominance, Dry Humping, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumikun/pseuds/megumikun
Summary: random oneshots
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Denji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Denji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // (chainsaw man) gender neutral reader, dry humping mostly

_**Denji**_

Your fingers lightly trace the indents of his collar bone, inching down towards the mess of a tie around his neck. The cold air coming from the cracks of the shed stings against your hot, flustered skin.

A ghost of a smile curls onto your lips as you feel his grip on the skin of your thighs tighten. He looks up at you, cheeks dusted with red and eyes filled with nothing but perverted desire.

You position yourself against the bulge of his pants, the zipper of his jeans poking at you through the material of your underwear. He lets out a tense breath, the tight, aching pain in his crotch becoming harder to ignore.

He watched intently as you began unbuttoning your oversized office shirt, exposing the middle of your chest.

" _you wanna feel?_ "

You asked, allowing the shirt to fall freely down your shoulders.

Feeling your tits wasn't an offer he was going to decline. With that in mind, his cold hands left the warmth of your thighs and trailed all the way up to your chest. He pushed them upwards with his palms before talking them into his hands, proceeding to fondle your softness, sensually circling the buds with the pads of his thumbs.

Your back arched, leaning further into his touch while you closed your eyes and let out a breathy groan.

His face shifted in both curiosity and eager delight, rather proud of himself after earning such a reaction from you.

" _heh_.. "

A raspy chuckle escaped his confident mouth.

Though, you knew he was no longer satisfied with just that. With his hands snaking back down to your lower area, his need to feel more of you became stronger and stronger. Noticing his sudden change in attitude, a single eye of yours opened and stared down at him and the one hand that stroke your inner thigh, inching closer to your core.

You sighed in delight and rolled your hips, grinding your eager sex against his clothed erection. He let out a deep grunt, his hand twitching and unable to maintain the same composure it had just a few seconds ago.

He felt like a total bitch, unable to respond with words as your hips rocked into his, making the old broken couch squeak.

Being the teen virgin he was, he had the slightest clue of what was to come next, this situation not being anything like he saw in a porno or magazine. He honestly thought that you'd both be completely naked right now, with his dick inside of you, fucking you until his name was the only thing apart of your vocabulary.

But, even if that wasn't what was happening at that moment, Denji felt the best he's ever felt when it came to sexual experiences. After always going solo, you rubbing yourself against him like this was heaven to him.

Shit, he bet that if you continued to ride him like that for a few minutes, he could get off just like that.

_Kiss_ , he thought.

_I wanna make out._

But, he didn't know how to say it without using his words.

Catching the pleading look in his dead, golden eyes, you bent down and leaned closer to his face, completely disregarding the foolish idea of personal space. Your (e/c), half lidded eyes stared boldly at his, your cold hand inching up his neck all the way to his jaw, assisting you as you closed the gap between your lips.

Your teeth vibrated as he moaned against your tongue as a reaction of you rocking your hips more violently. Soon enough, he was bucking his groin upwards, nails gently digging into the skin of your thighs, yearning to feel every inch of you.

The familiar taste of his saliva evaded your mouth as your tongues danced together, your fingers combing into his blonde strands, itching his scalp.

" _fuck..fuck.._ "

He let out a string of curses as you continued to kiss the corner of his mouth, moving down to his jaw, then his neck to gently nip at his skin. He threw his head back, unable to handle the tightening feeling he felt in his lower abdomen.

" _shit..(y/n).._ "

You suckled the soft parts of his skin, leaving sloppy, wet, kisses, bruises that painted his neck like a canvas.

" _aahn..fuck.._ " He swallowed thickly.

" _i wanna fuck you..christ, let me fuck the shit out of you._ "

" _all you had to do was ask._ "

Your voice sounded like a venomous poison against his hot ears, your breath lingering even after you pulled away to unbuckle his pants. He flinched at the touch of your cold hands as they pulled out his throbbing cock, ready to be milked.

To be honest, you were quite surprised by what this boy was packing.m, questioning if you can really take it all in one go.

But, he was practically begging as this point.

Pain. Pleasure. What's the difference?

You braced yourself after slipping off your (f/c) underwear and tossing it off to the side. You both hissed, sucking in air through your teeth as his dripping head rubbed against your entrance, glazing your hole with his precum.

Alright, here we go.

As you allowed yourself to lower onto his dick, you immediately felt the consequences of how big he was, every vein twitching inside of you making it hard to focus. Your mind went blank, vision going hazy with every inch you took it.

This had allowed him to take full control, your body going limp with pleasure as you fell forward onto his chest. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, your mouth hanging wide open with your shaky breaths fanning his skin.

He let out a mix of a moan anda chuckle, his hands snaking further behind your back, squeezing your skin and forcing you down onto him, allowing himself to reach an even deeper point inside of you.

" _aah..!_ "

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> denji isnt talked about enough, but the things i'd do for this boy-


	2. Bokuto Koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // gender neutral reader, oral sex

_** Bokuto Kotarou ** _

The light from the tv illuminated your features as you and your boyfriend stared mindlessly at the screen. Your back resting against his firm, pillowy chest, his chin resting on the top of your head, the warmth of his body made you melt.

His arms were wrapped tightly around your waist. It was then when you realized that his attention was no longer with what was playing on the tv, but with something else. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, his hair tickling your skin as it swayed with his head movement, this being one of the times his hair was free of gel since he had got out the shower not too long ago.

He was warm, hot even, and you can feel his lips curl into a smile against the skin of your shoulder. He planted soft kisses against the surface of it, tugging on the sleeve of your shirt to pull it further off to give him more room to work with.

And he smelled so nice, a perfect combination of firewood and cinnamon.

" _have i ever told you how_

 _cute you look in my shirts?_ "

He hummed, making your eardrums vibrate.

He has.

All the time actually. Even if he was the one who insisted that you wore it, because if you didn't he'd do nothing but sit and pout for hours on end.

" _i really like it when you wear nothing under them too._ " He whispered in your ear, his warm breath fanning your flushed skin. That was before you felt his large hands, calloused and blistered from todays practice match trail up and down the sides of your torso.

" _you're very distracting_. " You answered, attempting to keep your eyes glued to the screen of the tv, but at this point you couldn't at all grasp what was happening or how far you were into the episode.

" _distracting_.." He slurred, a hand slipping under your shirt and snaking down your stomach making it sink, his fingers tugging at the hem of your underwear.

" _in a good way?_ "

" _Kou_. " You said in a lecturing tone. He sighed, holding onto your waist as he rested his back against the couch, leaning you further onto his chest with his fingers rubbing circles on the area right above your aroused sex. A breathy groan escaped your lips as he taunted you by rubbing up and down, going lower and lower each time.

Your cheeks and ears rose in temperature as you looked down at the movement under your shirt, your legs already further apart than they originally were, throwing your head back once he pressed down.

" .. _fuck_.. "

You cursed, eyes closing as you struggled to keep your mouth from hanging open.

" _feels good, yeah?_ " He said, smirking, his voice dripping in confidence and mischief.

" _bet i could make you cum just like this.._ "

You whined at his words, not wanting to give in just yet, but he made it so difficult. With his free hand, he held your chin with his thumb and index finger and pulled your face closer to his, his calm breaths fanning your lips before smashing them against his.

You moaned into his hypnotizing kiss, his other hand toying with your lower region as if it were second nature. Your noises were loud and lewd, and he swallowed them all up, loving the way you felt so helpless against him.

" _Kou..aah-_ " Your pleas remained inaudible feeling his fingers drag across your clothed entrance, the material of your underwear soaked in your own arousal. He gave an amused hum, leaning his head on your shoulder to get a good look at what he was doing.

He felt content with the way you squirmed in his grasp, legs twitching as you came closer and closer to your release. A quiet gasp escaped your lips once he quickened his pace, noticing the way your stomach sank and inflated over and over again as if it were difficult to breathe.

And it was, your mind going cloudy with sheer pleasure and ecstasy as your fingers tightly curled around his forearms. Bokuto grunted as you began to roll your hips against his, hoping to put you out of your misery quicker. You were too caught up in your own edging orgasm to notice the bulge of his shorts growing bigger.

" _thats it..good..just like that._ " He praised, throwing his head back with yours. He filled your ears with soft whispers and sweet nothings as you bucked your hips upwards, your eyes rolling back before shutting tightly as the wet spot of your underwear became more and more.

Your back arched as his name dripped off your tongue like smooth honey. He smirked against your skin as you rode out your high. Your grip on his forearm weakened and your legs went limp as he held up your chin to give you a sweet kiss, his teeth gently tugging on your puffy bottom lip.

He hummed, lips still connected to yours,

" _you're sweet._ "

" _Kou..you want me to..?_ "

Your other hand had slipped its way behind your back, trailing down his stomach all the way down to the hardened bulge of his shorts. You can feel him tense up at your touch, his face becoming less cockier than it was before.

" _yes, please._ " His voice was low and quiet, his clouded yellow eyes following your movements as you snaked between his legs. You stared back up at him, your fingers tickling the flushed skin of his thighs.

He swallowed thickly as you took the hem of his pants and pulled them down, holding them in place with one hand as the other palmed his erection. He flinched when you applied the slightest amount of pressure.

Yeah, you were going to enjoy this.

A shiver was sent down his spine as the cool air of the living room smashed against the hot, throbbing tip of his dick, itching for a release. Your swirled the tip with your finger, a string of his precum attached to it.

" _don't be so quiet now, Koutarou._ " You chuckled, your breath fanning his cock, earning a twitch of pleasure. Bokuto looked down at you, eyes half lidded with cheeks and ears as pink as cotton candy, his sleeved arm covering the bottom half of his face.

Feeling victorious in your attempt to fluster him, you trailed your tongue along his cock from the bottom to the top, taking the entirety of the head once you reached the top. He closed his eyes for a moment, his breaths coming uneven as you continued to suck him dry.

".. _fuck_.. " He huffed, throwing his head back as his hand found its way to your head, fingers running along your scalp. Taking a handful of your(straight/wavy/curly/coily) hair, he pushed your head down.

Each time you bobbed your head down, he managed to hit deeper and deeper into your throat each time. You shut your eyes tightly, tears brimming the corners as you gagged on his dick, the veins twitching against your tongue.

At this point, he was just stuffing you full. But, he knew you wouldn't mind. He loved to watch you struggle to take all of him. Something about that aroused him in ways he couldn't explain. And he was just getting to the best part.

He continued to hold your head down as he fucked your mouth, bucking his hips upwards, feeling satisfied each time he heard you gag or grunt.

Your nails dug into his thighs hearing his whisper rushed apologies and curses, and feeling his cock throb as it came closer and closer to popping.

Suddenly, he forced your head all the way down, your face brushing against his bicolored bush while his cum poured down your throat. It felt like hot lava as it traveled down into your stomach, filling you up.

" _that's right_.. " He said, panting.

" _take it all, (Y/n)_. "

Of course.

_I'd do anything for you, Koutarou._

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BOKUTOU, BOKUTOU SIR CAN U RAW DOG ME RQ.


End file.
